The present invention relates to a self-adjusting wind machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-adjusting wind machine for harnessing the power of the wind.
Known types of wind machines for harnessing the power of the wind are inefficient in operation due to their use of blades which are fixed in position on a shaft and because the blades are spaced from each other in the manner of aircraft propellers. The spacing of the blades from each other in known machines results in a great loss of blade or sail surface and therefore creates a corresponding propulsive power loss. The inflexibility of the blades or sails results in a considerable reactive force or counterforce which dissipates energy to a great extent.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a self-adjusting wind harnessing machine.
An object of the invention is to provide self-adjusting wind machine which overcomes the disadvantages of known types of wind machines.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-adjusting wind machine which operates efficiently, effectively and reliably.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a self-adjusting wind machine which is of simple structure and is inexpensive in manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a self-adjusting wind machine which presents a minimum reactive force or counterforce to the wind.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-adjusting wind machine which provides a maximum blade surface and a corresponding minimum propulsive power loss.